Gardiens
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: "Si jamais les enfants arrêtent de croire en eux, ils perdent leurs pouvoirs et finissent par mourir... Mais ça, personne ne leur dit avant que le mal ne soit déjà fait... C'est ce qui s'était passé pour les Gardiennes précédentes... "


**Gardiens**

* * *

Les Gardiens veillent sur les enfants. Sur leurs espoirs, leurs joies, leur innocence, leur émerveillement, leurs souvenirs. Cinq Gardiens pour des milliers d'enfants. Un ennemi vaincu une fois et qui pourrait revenir. Une tâche ardue mais nécessaire pour le maintien du monde. Mais il y a une contre-partie terrible. Si jamais les enfants arrêtent de croire en eux, ils perdent leurs pouvoirs et finissent par mourir... Mais ça, personne ne leur dit avant que le mal ne soit déjà fait...

C'est ce qui s'était passé pour les Gardiennes précédentes... Mortes pour avoir perdu la fois des hommes. Complètement oubliées et délaissées... Parce que, oui, les Gardiens que nous connaissons à présent n'ont pas été les premiers Gardiens du monde, bien loin de là...

Et c'est l'histoire d'anciennes Gardiennes que je m'en vais vous raconter à présent...

* * *

Autrefois, dans un monde sans peur et sans ombres, vivait neuf sœurs, toutes plus belles et plus intelligentes les unes que les autres. Gardiennes des différents arts, elles étaient aimées et respectées par tous, bien que seuls certains adultes soient capables de les voir. Gardiennes de l'Histoire, de la comédie, de la tragédie, de la musique, de la poésie lyrique, de la comédie, de la danse, de l'astronomie, de la poésie épique et de la grande éloquence. Neuf sœurs gardiennes de neuf arts vivant en parfaite harmonie les unes avec les autres. Elles étaient heureuses ainsi, et n'auraient jamais pu imaginer que les choses puissent changer. Et encore moins ainsi...

Cependant, le pire finit par arriver. Sans qu'elles sachent comment ni pourquoi d'ailleurs. Seulement, petit à petit, les gens perdirent foi en elles. Et petit à petit en réaction à cela, leurs pouvoirs s'affaiblirent. Les sœurs, elles, commencèrent à tomber malades, se mourant de l'indifférence des hommes. Au fur et à mesure que les hommes ne pensaient plus à elles, leur maladie augmentait, et elles s'affaiblirent tant et tant que... L'une après l'autre, elles finirent par disparaître.

Il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'une. Une seule des neuf sœurs survécut. Mais le prix à payer pour qu'elle survive fut terrible : oubliant laquelle des sœurs elle avait été, elle devrait errer seule, devant s'acquitter du travail de toutes, sans nom et sans identité, invisible à tous. Toutes ces années, elle dut travailler seule, sans relâche, sans un seul ami ou confident avec qui parler. En voyant les nouveaux Gardiens prendre sa place dans le cœur des gens, obtenir amour, affection et honneur. Même l'Homme de la Lune ne lui répondait pas...

* * *

Cette femme, c'est moi. N'ayant aucun nom, on m'appelle la Muse. N'ayant aucune forme, on me nomme inspiration. Gardienne des arts, je travaille sans relâche, sans répit. J'ai vu tous les Gardiens apparaître les uns après les autres. Le père Noël. Le Kango... Le lapin de Pâques. La Fée des dents (et ses petites souris françaises). Et le Marchand de Sable. Je les ai vu naître et agir. Même le dernier, Jack Frost. Pendant un moment, j'ai espéré que lui, il me comprendrait. Mais même lui, il ne la voyait pas. Et même lui, il avait fini par devenir un Gardien digne de ce nom...

Moi, je suis toujours seule, sans personne à qui me confier, sans personne pour me voir. Quelques humains peuvent me voir, des artistes et des fous pour la majorité. Les seuls à me voir. Jamais avec la même forme. Ils me façonnent à l'image de leurs désirs, car je n'ai plus de vie. Ils me nomment selon leurs fantasmes, car je n'ai plus de nom. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Une des neuf sœurs, mais laquelle ? Gardienne d'un des neuf arts, mais lequel ? Je l'ignore. Je ne sais plus rien, j'ignore tout désormais.

Je ne peux qu'errer ça-et-là, offrant un peu de réconfort aux âmes tourmentées, une raison de vivre aux âmes perdues. J'erre pour garder ceux qui peuvent croire en moi, femme sans forme, Muse sans nom. Ancienne Gardienne déchue.

Si Jack Frost a pu réussir à devenir Gardien, puis-je espérer moi aussi trouver le bonheur un jour ?


End file.
